bravestarrfandomcom-20200215-history
Stampede
Stampede was an ancient demonic broncosaur of great mystic power whose only aim in life was to become even more powerful. He set his eyes on a powerplant on an unidentified planet or moon that was being protected by Shaman and his tribe. Shaman encouraged his people to protect the power plant at all cost when Stampede unleashed a horde of gigantic Broncosaurs against them, spitting flames from their mouths and laserbeams from their eyes. Shaman used all of his magic to face Stampede in astral form. But when Stampede threatened to attack young BraveStarr, Shaman was forced to reenter his own body to protect the boy. And he is also known as sinister, thoughtless, accountable, mean, prideful, efficient, diligent, emotionless, smart, testy, ambitious, menacing, powerful, earnest, determined and erudite. Stampede gained the power he sought and the tribesmen made ready to flee the planet in Totem-pole shaped rocket ships. But the power plant's energy proved even too powerful for Stampede to absorb, and as he expelled it, he destroyed his own horde of Broncosaurs and the entire planet. All but one of the escaping rocket ships also went up in flames, leaving Shaman and BraveStarr the last of their tribe. Having managed to survive destuction, Stampede chose the planet New Texas to build himself a new base of operations similar to the one he had on the planet of the Tribe. Shaman sought out the planet to face his archenemy again and rid the universe of his evil. Knowing his rocketship would have to make a crashlanding, Shaman used his magic powers to draw asteroids from the field he was passing through to cling to his starship to form a wall of protection. The ship began to burn up upon entering the planet's atmosphere and kept gaining speed as it shot down towards the barren land. After a near fatal crash and burn, the rocket ended up on top of the mountain peak like a giant totem pole made of rock and metal. Shaman survived intact, but the strain had turned his hair completely white. Stampede could sense that the man whose powers equalled his own had survived and immeditaly begain looking for a servant to aid him in his fight. He found two candidates nearby. A prospector named Tex had just betrayed his partner Angus McBride so he could keep the valuable Kerium all for his own. He had taken on a diminutive Prairie Person called Scuzz as his new partner, so they could force Scuzz' people to work as slaves. But the new partnership was too greedy for their own good and filled their cruiser past it's capacity. The ship failed almost immediately after liftof and crashed, leaving both Tex and Scuzz near death. Stampede took advantage of this situation by molding Tex in his own image, restoring his body and giving him powers of transformation, destruction and sorcery. In doing so, Tex' face became more withered and bone like, and his brown hair turned white. Now known as Tex Hex, Stampede's servant's first act was to restore Scuzz back to health, although he did not gain any extra powers in doing so. When Angus McBride was picked up by a Galactic Rescue Ship, the great wealth of the planet New Texas, Kerium was revealed to the galaxy. Stampede knew that the greed for Kerium would bring many settlers to New Texas, and ordered Tex to pick out the worst of them to form an army of terror. Behind the Scenes Stampede was voiced by Alan Oppenheimer. Appearances * BraveStarr - The Legend * Episode 65: Strength of the Bear - Stampede adviced Sand Storm to lure BraveStarr into the Badlands. * Night of the Broncotank - Stampede gets fed up with Tex' failures, and creates the Broncotank to destroy all the Civilizations of New Texas, even tried to destroy the Shaman, but it grew a mind of its own and turned against him, leaving him no choice but to accept his enemies aid. Category:Villains Category:Characters